<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maria durch ein Dornwald ging by Incapability</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509568">Maria durch ein Dornwald ging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incapability/pseuds/Incapability'>Incapability</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, eff this pregnancy plot, lilith did some shitty things but she doesn't deserve this, lucifer is a creepy ass, not catholic just here for the soundtrack, ras needs to give his characters a break, this whole show is derivative to I can be too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incapability/pseuds/Incapability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Forest of Torment has been desolate since its inception, but ever since Lucifer’s return, the barren branches seem to sag a little bit lower, the roots are a little more gnarled.<br/>He always had a way of sucking the life out of things, Lilith thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maria durch ein Dornwald ging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria durch ein Dornwald ging<br/>  Kyrieleison.<br/>Maria durch ein Dornwald ging,<br/>Der hat in sieben Jahren kein Laub getragen!<br/>  Jesus und Maria!</p>
<p>***********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Forest of Torment has been desolate since its inception, but ever since Lucifer’s return, the barren branches seem to sag a little bit lower, the roots are a little more gnarled.</p>
<p>He always had a way of sucking the life out of things, Lillith thinks as she wanders the forest path, a minion seven steps behind her.<br/>He is to make sure that this daily walk does not extend beyond the narrow boundaries Lucifer has drawn for her.</p>
<p>And indeed, just as her next step crunches leaves beneath her heel, leaves that have never lived and now crumble to dust, the voice behind her calls out.</p>
<p>Lilith turns slowly and retraces her steps, crushes more dead leaves. Maybe if she doesn’t wait for him to order her back, she can have another moment to feel free.</p>
<p>But her hem catches on a thorny branch, and while the minion frees her, Lilith thinks longingly of the verdant trees around Mary Wardwell’s cottage.</p>
<p>Every step after that feels weighed down, and Lilith is sure she is shrivelling up inside, just like the forest around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****************************************</p>
<p>Mary walked through a forest of thorns,<br/>Kyrieleison.<br/>Mary walked through a forest of thorns<br/>that had not borne leaves for seven years.<br/>Jesus and Mary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Was trug Maria unter ihrem Herzen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was trug Maria unter ihrem Herzen?<br/>
  Kyrieleison.<br/>
Ein kleines Kindlein ohne Schmerzen,<br/>
Das trug Maria unter ihrem Herzen!<br/>
  Jesus und Maria!</p><p>*************************************</p><p> </p><p>The child was supposed to buy her time, but every day, the feeling increases that Lilith has been cheated.<br/>
Lucifer has mostly left her alone, true, but the small freedoms he is allowing her for his precious heir’s sake bring her little relief.  </p><p>Lilith is no stranger to pain, and none of the countless demons she has borne before have been easy on her, but the constant barrage of new aches and pains have her confined to her chambers in the Palace of Pandemonium in a matter of weeks.</p><p>The days pass in a blurr, and Lilith wonders how, after all this time, she can still be surprised at the monotony of agony.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************</p><p>What was Mary carrying beneath her heart?<br/>
Kyrieleison.<br/>
A   small babe without pain,<br/>
That was what Mary was carrying beneath her heart.<br/>
Jesus and Mary</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Da haben die Dornen Rosen getragen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da haben die Dornen Rosen getragen,<br/>
  Kyrieleison.<br/>
Als das Kindlein durch den Wald getragen! –<br/>
Da haben die Dornen Rosen getragen!<br/>
  Jesus und Maria!</p><p>***********************************************</p><p> </p><p>As her body swells, Hell seems to crumble. No one else can see it, but Lilith, from her window, can tell that the rivers of blood dry up, and the earth cracks open. </p><p>The Forest of Torment is now in flames, ever burning, and she wonders whether the rotten wood will ever be consumed. </p><p>By her count, she has six months left in this realm, and sometimes she fancies the thought of the fire being extinguished alongside her. </p><p>Outside her chamber, the aristocracy of Hell dances and revels and hails its new queen.</p><p>Inside, Lilith runs one hand over the swell of her stomach and the other over the wall that is cracking beneath her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************</p><p>Then the thornes flowered into roses,<br/>
Kyrieleison.<br/>
When the child was carried through the forest,<br/>
The thorns flowered into roses.<br/>
Jesus and Mary</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wie soll dem Kind sein Name sein?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wie soll dem Kind sein Name sein?<br/>
  Kyrieleison.<br/>
Der Name, der soll Christus sein<br/>
Das war vom Anfang der Name sein!<br/>
  Jesus und Maria!</p>
<p>***************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door slams open and jerks Lilith from her slumber. She scrambles to get up and out of her bed.</p>
<p> Lucifer had not come to her since the beginning of her confincement, and that he is here now, about three months before the end, has bile rising in her throat.<br/>
Harsh as her stolen time may be, in this moment she can feel it running through her fingers like quicksand, and every grain seems more precious than the eternity that lies behind her.</p>
<p>„I have decided“, Lucifer anounces, and Lilith feels a spark of hope.</p>
<p>„My son will be called Cheros. For he will be bare of the False God’s promises.“</p>
<p>He gently cradles her cheek with his hand, and Lilith dares to hope further.</p>
<p>„I thought you might like to hear the name now, so you may use it. Do it often, Lilith, while you still have the time.“</p>
<p>Hope. What a silly thing to be robbed of, even now. But Lilith draws breath, and looks to her window. In the distance, the forest is still burning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************************</p>
<p>What shall be the child’s name?<br/>
Kyrieleison.<br/>
The name shall be Christ,<br/>
That has been his name from the beginning.<br/>
Jesus and Mary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wer soll dem Kind sein Täufer sein?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wer soll dem Kind sein Täufer sein?<br/>
  Kyrieleison.<br/>
Das soll der Sankt Johannes sein,<br/>
Der soll dem Kind sein Täufer sein!<br/>
  Jesus und Maria!</p>
<p>***********************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina had not come to see her since the coronation. That she does so now, at the brink of her brother’s birth, does not bode well.</p>
<p>„My father has decided that my brother will take his baptism on the day of his birth. He has decreed that I shall be his baptist and that I shall take him to the Shores of Sorrow.“</p>
<p>She turns to leave, but Lilith calls after her. „The Shores of Sorrow? Will he not be anointed with blood, then?“</p>
<p>Sabrina smiles, and even in Hell, Lilith has hardly seen anything more terrifying than this beatific mien. „My brother will not be the anointed one, Lilith. My father wants him stripped bare of all things so he may bring Pandemonium to earth.“</p>
<p>„But-“ </p>
<p>Has Sabrina forgotten her mortal life so quickly? It appears that she does, because she leaves Lilith without comment and without comfort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************************</p>
<p>Who shall be the child’s baptist?<br/>
Kyrieleison.<br/>
It shall be Saint John.<br/>
He shall be the child’s baptist.<br/>
Jesus and Mary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Was kriegt das Kind zum Patengeld?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was kriegt das Kind zum Patengeld?<br/>
  Kyrieleison.<br/>
Den Himmel und die ganze Welt,<br/>
Die kriegt das Kind zum Patengeld!<br/>
  Jesus und Maria!</p>
<p>*************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The birth is as dreadful as Lilith had feared. It is made worse by the fact that Lucifer is standing at the end of her bed and watching her every move with greedy eyes when before, she had always birthed her demons alone.</p>
<p>When it is done and her son’s angry cries fill she chamber, he snatches him up before Lilith has a chance to even look at him, and carries him to the window.</p>
<p>„Look at your birthright, Cheros“, he declares proudly. „All of Hell shall be yours, and as much of Earth as your mind can fathom.“</p>
<p>A moment later, Sabrina enters and carries her brother away to be baptized.</p>
<p>Lucifer approaches her bed then, and Lilith fights not to close her eyes in defeat. If these are her last precious moments after an eternity of existence, she will not spend them in darkness.<br/>
But he just looks at her with his sharp, cruel smile. </p>
<p>„I think I will just leave you here to bleed out. You should be honoured, Lilith, to be the first life that the future Lord of Hell has claimed.“</p>
<p>And then he does the one thing he has sworn since the beginning he would never do.</p>
<p>He leaves her all alone. Forever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****************************************</p>
<p>What shall be the child’s godfather gift?<br/>
Kyrieleison.<br/>
Heaven and all the earth,<br/>
That shall be the child’s godfather gift.<br/>
Jesus and Mary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wer hat errett' die Welt allein?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wer hat errett‘ die Welt allein? <br/>
Kyrieleison.<br/>
Das hat getan das Christkindlein,<br/>
Das hat errett‘ die Welt allein! –   <br/>
Jesus und Maria!</p>
<p>*******************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a long time, there is silence. Then, the walls around Lilith begin to shake, and the cracks that have been forming for months finally burst open.</p>
<p>She gathers the last of her strength to crawl out of bed and to the window.</p>
<p>If this is to be the end, she wants to see the fires of Hell as she goes out.</p>
<p>But there is no more flaming forest.<br/>
The city of Pandemonium is falling to rubble.<br/>
In the distance, Lilith can hear the roaring of the sea.</p>
<p>Then, she hears nothing, because the ceiling caves in above her and buries her beneath stone.</p>
<p>The dark nothingness lasts forever and for a second at the same time.</p>
<p>But then, sensation returns to her, and she sees Sabrina, digging her out of the rubble. Her son lies on the filthy floor beside her, naked but pristine, washed clean by the ocean waters.</p>
<p>„How?“, Lilith begins to ask, but Sabrina shushes her gently.</p>
<p>"I will explain later, Lilith. But look outside!“</p>
<p>She does, and there is the city in ruins, and there is no more forest of flames.</p>
<p>Instead, water is running in the old, dried riverbeds, and in the distance, Lilith can hear the rustle of green, living trees.</p>
<p>„<em>How</em>?“, she repeats, and Sabrina shrugs.</p>
<p>„Some things are ineffable, I suppose. Do you want to hold the baby?“</p>
<p>Strangely enough, she does, even though she never did before.<br/>
When she takes him, he smells of the salty sea and the wet earth outside, and as she looks out over the now-flowering expance of Hell, Lilith feels that she is finally in the right place.</p>
<p>Not in the small confines of the garden, or the barren emptiness of the wasteland.</p>
<p>No, Lilith, realizes and looks at the fallen walls that she hopes will never be rebuilt.</p>
<p>She has always belonged in the wilderness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************************</p>
<p>Who alone has saved the world?<br/>
Kyrieleison.<br/>
That was done by Christ the child,<br/>
He alone has saved the world.<br/>
Jesus and Mary.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>